The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesneche’.
The new Nemesia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Nemesia cultivars with uniform plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2004 in Südlohn, Germany of a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number 04P007, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number 04P194, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.